


Koltiaiset

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, ylisokerista jouluista perheidylliä lievällä rosolla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sitä mukaan kun Mycroftin ilme venähti, Sherlockin jurotus hälveni.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koltiaiset

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Sherlockin vanhempien nimet on vedetty "vahvasta fanonista" (kiitokset Sisiljalle!), niistä enemmän esim. [täällä](http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Holmesian_Speculation). Ajattelen tämän ficin jatkoksi aiemmin kirjoittamalleni Greg/Mycroft-ficille "Sillä aikaa kun", mutta tämän voi varmasti lukea ilman sitäkin. Sen verran versessä heittää, että SAK:ssa Mycroft kutsui Gregin kylään tapaninpäiväksi, mutta tässä eletään kai vasta jouluaattoa.
> 
> Kiitokset beta-avusta sieerralle <3 Tahattomasta otsikkoavusta ;) sekä termin 'rouva H' esittelystä kiitokset puolestaan Sisiljalle <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan._
> 
>  
> 
>  

** Koltiaiset **

 

 

"...ja sitten Lorna penkoi läpi lehtikorin ja laatikostotkin, mutta ei jälkeäkään, eipä tietenkään", Violet naurahti. "Koska se oli koko ajan keittiön pöydällä Valittujen palojen alla!"

"Sitä Lornaa", Siger hymähti ja tarttui vaimonsa käteen.

"Samaa sanoin minä! Mutta onhan se selvää, että— haiseeko täällä tupakka?"

Violetin rento olemus oli pois pyyhittyä, ja hän suoristautui näyttäen vainun saaneelta metsästyskoiralta.

"Pojat ovat pihalla", Siger huomautti.

"Voi niitä koltiaisia!" Violet pudisti päätään. "Lääkäri vävynä ja siitäkin huolimatta!"

Siger silitti peukalollaan Violetin kädensyrjää. Se tuntui pehmeältä kuin sametti. Tälläkin kertaa tuttu ele alkoi tuottaa tulosta, sillä Violet rentoutui ja nojautui aavistuksen mieheensä päin.

"Toivon todella, että he ovat saaneet erimielisyytensä ratkottua", Violet jatkoi aiemmin kesken jäänyttä aihetta, jonka Mycroft oli tuonut heidän tietoisuuteensa jo ennen joulua. "Sherlock osaa olla kovapäinen, mutta vakka kantensa valitsee."

"Musta kylki kummallakin", Siger säesti.

"Herttinen sentään, luumupiiras!"

Siger jäi katsomaan vaimonsa keinuvia lanteita tämän kiiruhtaessa keittiöön. Hän siemaisi totia ja maiskutteli itsekseen ihastellen rauhallista iltaa. Hetkellistä rauhaa, hän arveli, sillä aivan pian talo tupsahtaisi täyteen jälkikasvua monimutkaisine suhdekuvioineen. Se kuitenkin tiesi sitä, että hän näkisi kohta Scottien. Vaikka tyttö ei olisikaan ollut heidän ainoa toivonsa lastenlasten suhteen, Siger olisi silti rakastanut tätä yli kaiken.

Ja eikös sanonta mennytkin, että parempi pyy pivossa kuin—

Sigerin mietteet keskeytyivät, kun Violet keinahti huoneeseen pojat vanavedessään. Siger ojensi jälleen kätensä.

"Saisi olla jo viimeinen kerta, aikuisia poikia, kaikkea kanssa!" Violet torui istuessaan alas. "Enkö minä sanonutkin juuri äsken, että vielä lääkäri—"

"Lääkäri vävynä, totta, totta", Siger mukaili. Hänellä oli siitä vuosien kokemus.

"Teknisesti ottaen vävy-nimitystä käytetään vain pojan tai tyttären aviomiehestä, ja koska—"

"Sherlock, nyt riittää!" Violet tokaisi, mutta mietittyään tovin jatkoi pehmeämpään sävyyn. "Tosin nyt kun mainitsit, niin keväthäät sopisivat mainiosti. Ulkona puutarhassa, heti kun narsissit nousevat. Tai voimmehan me laittaa ruukkuja. Jotain purppuraa. Tai ehkä kalpean violettia. John pitää kovasti lilasta, eikö pidäkin?" Violet nousi jälleen ylös, nappasi tyhjän totilasin pöydältä ja suunnisti kohti keittiötä.

"Kenties minun pitäisi kysyä häneltä ensin? Tai häntä?" Sherlock huomautti kireästi lötkähtäessään vapaaseen nojatuoliin.

"Missäs rakas John on?" Siger tiedusteli pitäen huolen leppoisasta hymystään.

"Pirustako minä tiedän", Sherlock vastasi kääntäen selkänsä perheelleen, polvet tiukasti koukussa.

"William Sherlock Scott!" Violet paheksui saapuessaan takaisin tarjottimen kera.

"Hän tietää vallan mainiosti, missä John on", Mycroft huomautti. "Kiitos, äiti-kulta."

Violet taputti Mycroftia poskelle, vaikka pyöräyttikin silmiään makeilulle.

" _Kiitos, äiti-kulta_ ", Sherlock matki Mycroftia tarttuessaan tarjottuun lasiin. Hän väisti otsaansa kohdistuvan luunapin, mutta onnistui silti olemaan kaatamatta munatotiaan.

"John on Victoria Streetillä. Hakemassa lisää vieraita", Mycroft selitti sivistyneesti.

"Niin, _poikakaveriasi_ ", Sherlock vinoili.

Huoneeseen laskeutuneen syvän hiljaisuuden rikkoi ainoastaan takan uumenissa palavien pihkaisten puiden pauke. Mycroft käänsi katseensa veljeensä, ja hänen kasvonsa kuvastivat sen, mitä hän ei ääneen tohtinut sanoa vanhempiensa läsnä ollessa.

"Mycroft?" Kerrankin Violet näytti sanattomalta.

"Johnin on tarkoitus tuoda Greg Lestrade viettämään tapaninpäivää kanssamme. Greg on ollut..." Mycroft jatkoi irvistäen, "erityinen ihminen elämässäni jo jonkin aikaa."

"Yksitoista viikkoa ja kolme päivää", Sherlock täydensi.

Mycroft vilkaisi tuskastuneena veljeään.

"Erityinen?" Violetin ilme oli jännittynyt. Siger ei sitä ihmetellyt, olivathan he antaneet periksi Mycroftin suhteen jo vuosia sitten.

"Ei mitään vakavaa. Olemme tavanneet lounaan merkeissä pari kertaa—"

"Viidesti, ja jokaisen kerran Mycroftin toimistossa lukittujen ovien takana", Sherlock avusti.

"Kävimme kerran teatterissa—"

"Kahdesti, molempia kertoja seurasi kynttiläillallinen — edelleen lukittujen ovien takana. Joskin Mycroftin kartanossa eikä toimistossa."

"Kiitos, Sherlock", Mycroft sanoi nuivasti.

Siger pisti merkille, että sitä mukaan kun Mycroftin ilme venähti, Sherlockin jurotus hälveni. Pojat olivat poikia, ja isoveljen osa oli kärsiä. Yleensä Siger pidättäytyi valitsemasta puolta poikiensa suhteen, mutta erityisen iloisella uutisellaan Mycroft oli varmastikin ansainnut edun.

"Mukavaa että kutsuit hänet", Siger kumartui taputtamaan Mycroftia polvelle.

"Voi Mikey", Violet havahtui koomastaan. "Miten _loistavaa_ , että olet _vihdoinkin_ löytänyt partnerin!"

"Elämänkumppanin", Siger hymisi. Tällä kertaa leppoisa hymy tuli automaattisesti. Hän pelkäsi sen muuttuvan auvoisaksi hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

Mycroftin posket punehtuivat aavistuksen, ja hän näytti yhtä aikaa sekä tyytymättömältä tilanteeseen että tavallistakin omahyväisemmältä. Sherlock jopa hymyili. Mycroftkin huomasi sen.

"Tämä ei ole sinun ansiotasi, Sherlock."

"Huomautin jo kuukausia sitten yksinäisyydestäsi."

"Sillä ei ollut mitään tekemistä—"

"Mikä ikinä auttaa sinua nukkumaan öisin", Sherlock napautti lopulliselta kuulostavasti.

"Ainakaan en harrasta 'itkupotkuraivareita', kun elämänkumppanini vie _oman lapsensa_ tapaamaan joulupukkia ilman minua."

"Ensimmäistä kertaa!" Sherlock korotti ääntään. "Ja Scottie on meidän lapsemme. Genetiikka ei selitä kaikkea."

"Nyt riittää, pojat", Violet puuttui puheeseen. "Pyytäkää anteeksi toisiltanne. Pihaan tuli juuri auto, eikä vieraiden tarvitse altistua kinastelullenne."

Halko paukahti jälleen äänekkäästi. Violet nousi seisomaan.

"Anteeksi, Mycroft", Sherlock ennätti ensin.

"Anteeksi, Sherlock", Mycroft sanoi kuin kaikuna. Hänen ilmeensä oli myrtynyt, sillä tässä talossa hopeasija oli varsin hävettävä.

Siger harkitsi taputtavansa poikia päälaelle, mutta päätti sitten keskittää energiansa seuraavaan sukupolveen, joka työntyi parastaikaa ovesta sisään.

"Ukki!" Scottie kajautti, ja seuraavassa hetkessä Sigerin syli oli täynnä punaiseen villaviittaan kiedottua pikkutyttöä. Kylmä nenänpää painautui hänen poskeaan vasten Scottien moiskauttaessa suukon hänen poskelleen. Sitten tyttö rimpuili irti ja kömpi Sherlockin syliin välittämättä lainkaan tämän mutkaisesta asennosta. "Ifi!"

"Hei, nappula", Sherlock vastasi ja veti tytön syliinsä.

Siger hymyili pakahtumaisillaan, sillä hän ei koskaan, ei _ikinä_ olisi uskonut näkevänsä nuorimmaistaan tuollainen ilme kasvoillaan.

Tuskin ovi oli ehtinyt sulkeutua, kun sisään astui pitkä mies, harmaata muuallakin kuin vain ohimoillaan. Siger olisi tunnistanut miehen televisiosta, vaikka Mycroft ei olisikaan noussut välittömästi ylös ilme koulittuna äärimmäisen neutraaliksi. Ja sitäkin selvemmin henkilöllisyyden paljasti Mycroftin säntillinen ote hänen ujuttaessaan takkia miehen harteilta ja kuiskiessaan samalla tämän korvaan. Jopa tunnelmallisessa sekä sangen hämärässä valaistuksessakin näki selvästi, kuinka rikoskomisarion poskien rusotus syveni.

"Greg Lestrade", Mycroft esitteli lopulta. "Isäni, Siger Holmes."

"Hauska tutustua, herra Holmes", Greg sanoi ojentaessa kättään.

"Erittäin hauskaa että pääsit tulemaan, Greg. Pelkkä Siger. Siger riittää", Siger vastasi tervehtiessään tulijaa kaksin käsin. "Mycroft kertoi juuri iloisen uutisen ja olemme varsin häkeltyneitä, Violet ja minä. Verrattoman lämpimästi häkeltyneitä tietenkin."

Gregkin vaikutti häkeltyneeltä, mutta kun Mycroft tyrkkäsi häntä kyynärpäällään, hän taputti epävarmasti Sigerin olkaa.

"Kiitos?"

"Minne John jäi?" Siger tiedusteli vaimeasti.

Greg vilkaisi nojatuolia, jossa Scottie viihdytti Sherlockia kertomalla, kuinka monta lahjaa oli toivonut ja kuinka suuri ja karvainen parta pukilla oli ollut. Ja sikäli mikäli innostuneen pikkutytön hajanaisista lauseista sai selvää, yksi hänen toiveistaan oli ollut saada Sherlockille samanlainen.

"Hän, tuota..." Greg empi.

"Ymmärrettävää", Mycroft nyökkäsi. "Tule, haemme sinullekin lasillisen. Samalla tapaat äitini. Hänet on parasta kohdata kolmen kesken."

"...näin ensimmäisellä kerralla?" Greg oletti lähtiessään Mycroftin perään. Mycroft ei vastannut.

Siger asettui jälleen sohvalle. Hän hymähteli keittiöstä kuuluvalle puheensorinalle, joka kuulosti koostuvan lähinnä Violetin heleästä äänestä. Kaikki oli jälleen hyvin. Tai melkein... Siger kiinnitti jälleen huomionsa lapsenlapseensa.

"...poni. Miffä finä olit?"

"Täällä." Sherlock vastasi oitis.

"Mikfi?"

"Koska mummi ja ukki tarvitsivat apua luumupiirakan teossa", Sherlock selitti.

Siger puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja naurahti vain mielessään.

"Fe on hyvää", Scottie nyökkäsi. "Mutta finun piti tulla kanffa. Pukki kyfyi että miffä finä olit."

"Olen—" Sherlock aloitti, mutta samassa ovi avautui ja John työntyi sisään tuulenpuuskan kera. Hän näytti vaivautuneelta aina siihen saakka, kunnes hänen katseensa lukittui Sherlockiin. Sitten hän siristi silmiään.

"Olen pahoillani", Sherlock sanoi hartaasti kääntämättä katsettaan pois.

John hymyili välittömästi, ja hänen ryhtinsä oikeni tavanomaiseksi. Hän nyökkäsi Sigerille, ripusti sitten takkinsa naulakkoon ja istui muitta mutkitta tuolin käsinojalle. John nojasi kylkensä vasten Sherlockia ja kumartui painamaan suukon tämän ohimolle. Sitten hän suukotti poskeaan tarjoavaa Scottieta. Tyttö matki isiään kaikessa.

Siger ojensi kätensä kutsuvasti, ja Scottie hypähti hänen syliinsä selittämään, minkä värinen ponin pitäisi olla. John nojautui vielä hieman lähemmäs Sherlockia ja solmi sormensa Sherlockin sormien lomaan.

"Kuulitko jo ponista?" John kysyi hyvin hiljaa.

"Kyllä", Sherlock vastasi. Hän nosti Johnin käden huulilleen ja painoi suukon tämän rystysille.

"Pitäisikö meidän pyytää rouva Hudsonilta lupaa muuttaa kellarihuoneisto talliksi?" 

"Älä ole naurettava. Scottie voi kysyä. Silloin rouva H hyväksyy kaiken", Sherlock tuhahti. "Minulla on muutakin mietittävää."

"Kuten mitä?" 

"Kuten, että miten saan partani kasvamaan."


End file.
